Starkiller vs. Shadow the Hedgehog
Scythe Watch (Re-Examination)= Description It's time for Round 2. Two of gaming's strongest and angriest anti-heroes step back into the ring and it's time to see if the old verdict still stands. Does Shadow still survive or is Starkiller forcing his way out of this? Interlude Cue Invader - Jim Johnston: https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ Scythe: Over two years ago, we took a look at who would win between Shadow The Hedgehog and Starkiller, The Ultimate Lifeform and The Force Wrecking Ball. Today, it's to see if the results still stand. Soul: HE'S SCYTHE AND I'M SOUL! Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Soul: Again! Shadow Cue All Hail Shadow (Instrumental) - Crush 40: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-lH4mmL_6M Scythe: Born on the Space Colony Ark, Shadow the Hedgehog is the fusion of the Black Arms DNA and power studied from Chaos Energy. Created by Gerald Robotnik, he was actually intended to serve as a living cure for incurable illnesses, including the Professors own granddaughter and his best friend, Maria. Shadow: Background * Height: 3' 3"|100cm * Weight: 77.2lbs|35kg * Bio-Engineered Ultimate Lifeform * Possesses Black Arms DNA * Agent of G.U.N.'s Team Dark * Favorite Anime is apparently Kill La Kill * Has a knack for roundhouse kicking people Soul: But then G.U.N., the military, raided the ARK and killed every...cuz you know...evil aliens. Shadow, however, was locked away for 50 years until Doctor Eggman released him, and Shadow swore revenge...until he didn't because he remembered he's supposed to protect humanity with all his superhuman abilities. Shadow: Abilities * Superhuman Physique * Hover Skates * Spin Dash * Homing Attack * Chaos Powers ** Chaos Control ** Chaos Spear *** Chaos Lance ** Chaos Blast ** Shadow Heal Scythe: Shadow possess superhuman strength and speed strong and fast enough to match Sonic in combat, and he's durable enough to survive falling from orbit, which would range a heat level from a minimum 1700 to 2900 degrees Celsius. Soul: Nerd. Shadow can also hover short distances with his hover shakes, curl up into a ball and zoom into his opponents in with Spin Dash, and he can home in on his opponents with the Homing Attack. But Shadow's bread and butter are his Chaos Abilities. ' Scythe: By drawing on power from the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can throw blasts of energy with the Chaos Spear, or power them up into the ultra explosive Chaos Lance. Chaos Control allows the ability to teleport and stop time, or even travel through time. '''Soul: He can heal his own injuries with the Shadow Heal, or turn into a mini-nuclear bomb with the Chaos Blast powerful enough to destroy entire city blocks. ' Shadow: Inhibitor Rings * Restrict Shadow's full power * Grant better self control * When removed, heavily boost power Scythe: Shadow also wears two Inhibitor Rings on his wrists, which restrict his full ability to draw on Chaos Energy. Removing these do cause Shadow to loose self-control, and he burns through his stamina quickly '''Soul: But it's totally worth it with how powerful he gets, even if it's short lived. But when Shadow needs to seriously power up, he goes Super Shadow. Super Shadow * Massive power increase * Unlimited chaos powers * Automatic flight * Unlimited endurance * Nearly invincible * Form duration limited by time * Can access full power when Inhibitor Rings are removed * Requires 7 Chaos Emeralds to form Scythe: By drawing on power from all Seven Chaos Emeralds, Super Shadow can fly at speeds faster than light, is nearly invulnerable to practically all forms of harm, and he can draw enough power from the Emeralds to destroy planets at full power. Soul: Holy shit! Don't fuck with Super Shadow! Although like most things that are super and godlike, it has a time limit, and can only be sustained for a few minuets. Shadow: Feats and Faults * +Survived falling to earth from space * +Lifted and teleported the Black Comet * +Defeated Black Doom, Mephiles, Metal Sonic, Solaris, & Final Hazard * +Took out an entire Metarex Fleet in one shot * +Has bested Sonic in combat * +Resisted Infinite's mental attacks * +His story in Sonic 06 was actually good * -Removing Inhibitor Rings quickly zaps his stamina * -Super Form only lasts a few minuets * -Extremely cocky at times * -Sega intentionally bastardized his character Scythe: Naturally, Shadow is extremely cocky and believes himself to be the absolute best, although not without reason. He's battled Sonic in combat multiple times, broke through Infinite's mental attack, is powerful enough to destroy an entire fleet in one blast, lift the 915 million ton Black Comet, and has taken on extremely powerful fighters like Black Doom, Metal Sonic, and Mephiles the Dark. Soul: And when the Black Arms came back to Earth, Shadow kicked their asses so hard they went extinct, and then defied his destiny during his battles with Mephiles. ...And then Sonic Team butchered his character. ' Starkiller Cue Star Wars - Theme of Starkiller: https://youtu.be/Su6BCdGsA8g Scythe: Order 66, the event which destroyed the Jedi Order as Darth Sidious rose to power as the ruler of the Galactic Empire. Very few Jedi survived this mass extinction. Two of these people happened to be a Jedi couple who'd left prior Order 66. '''Soul: Oh boy. I see where this is going. ' Starkiller: Background * Real Name: Galen Marek * Age: Around 19 to 21 * Height:1.85 Meters/6 Feet * Weight: Unknown * Alias: Starkiller/Force Wrecking Ball * Darth Vader's secret apprentice * Might be a Clone of himself * Better than Revan, there I said it. Scythe: But Darth Vader tracked them down and slaughtered the two. But before the father could fall, a young boy named Galen Marek was able to rip his Lightsaber from his hand, with basically no Force training. 'Soul: So, lemme guess, Vader kidnapped him and trained him as a secret Sith assassin. ' Scythe: Indeed, and after years of training he'd be given the code-name "Starkiller". But eventually, Galen would end up forming the Rebellion, becoming a Jedi Knight, and sacrificing himself to stop The Emperor and Darth Vader...and then he was cloned...maybe, and just went to the Light Side again. '''Soul: Well, thanks to all those years of grueling torment, because let's be real that's what it was, Galen is fast enough to dodge blaster fire, strong enough to contend with Wookies, and can fight opponents just as strong with him for extended periods of time without tiring. Scythe: But what would a Jedi be without their Lightsabers? Starkiller: Lightsabers * Duel Wields two Lightsabers * Blades: aprox 6" * Prefers the reverse Grip style * Plasma Blades cut through most matter * Trained to recognize all 7 forms of Lightsaber combat * Prefers fighting in Forms 3, 5, and 7 Soul: And like a badass, he uses TWO Lightsabers in the reverse grip style. As you all SHOULD know, Lightsaber's can cut through basically anything. ' Scythe: A Lightsaber is pretty much a glorified Plasma cutter, as it actually usually melts through most people and surfaces it interacts it.Tthis being why it leaves the famous yellow marks when they reach surfaces. In Star Wars, the strongest thing a Lightsaber has cut through would be a Blast door designed to hold of lasers, meaning it would have to be able to produce heat upwards of 1795 degrees Celsius, which is actually pretty close to modern day plasma cutters which can reach temperatures of 1800 degrees Celsius. '''Soul: You are an actual fucking nerd. ' Scythe: As for Lightsaber combat itself, Starkiller has been trained to recognize all seven forms of Lightsaber combat, but he prefers to fight in in three of them. Those being Form 3 Soresu, Form 5 Shien, and Form 7 Juyo. Sorseu and Shien focus on spacial awareness and are primarily defensive styles focused on deflecting Lightsaber strikes and Blaster fire, while Juyo is an extremely aggressive style focused on just absolutely domination your opponents. 'Soul: But let's be real, how often does he actually use two of those forms? ' Scythe: Fair enough. But his truly greatest power is his unrivaled connection to The Force. Starkiller: Force Powers * Force Grip, Push, and Pull * Force Choke * Force Lightning * Force Repulse * Sith Saber Smash ** Force Lightning enhanced Saber swings * Sith Seeker ** Concussive Force Lightning missiles ** Evolution of Force Lightning and Force Push * Mind Trick Scythe: The Force is- 'Soul: Think Ki from Dragon Ball! It's natural source of life energy everyone has. And Starkiller is like a walking Force Anomaly. He just has all sorts of crazy powers, telekinesis, psychic choking, he can shoot lightning and blow EVERYTHING away with Force Repulse. ' Scythe: He also has a few interesting abilities like the Concussive Lighting Missiles, or Sith Seeker, and the Sith Saber Smash, where he charges his blades with Force Lightning. '''Soul: And then there's the Mind Trick. Oh man, the terrible things I do with that if I could. Scythe: Wouldn't we all, although certain species and those with strong enough mental resistance can negate the Mind Trick. However, when all is lost, Starkiller calls on his true power in Force Fury. Force Fury * AKA: Force Rage * Drawn on by converting fears, pain, and hate into pure rage * Massive boost in physical and Force power * Very short duration * Drains the user of stamina very quickly Scythe: Also known as Force Rage, Force Fury grants Starkiller an absurd boost in power. Soul: It can't be that much Scythe: it's enough to turn Legions of Storm Troopers to ashes and take down monsters several stories tall. It boosts all of his Force Abilities, as well as his physical superhuman abilities. SoulL Dear god. But it's timed isn't it? Scythe: Indeed. Not only is Force Fury timed for Galen's own mental safety, but because prolonged use can heavily drain and damage the users body. Starkiller: Feats and Faults * +Has endured training many would call torture * +Survived 13 days in isolation * +Killed the Gorog * +Survived reentry by holding a curer together * +Defeated Rahm Kota, Shaak ti, Darth Vader, and The Emperor * +Can crush Tie Fighters mid flight. * +Pulled a Star Destroyer out of orbit * -Offensive style leads to defensive issues * -Can be easily tried out, especially with Force Fury * -Stubborn and often impulsive * -Is no longer Canon Scythe: Having defeating the Rancor eating Gorog, endured almost two weeks with no food or water, and having bested Elite Jedi like Rahm Kota and Shaak Ti- Soul: Plus Vader and even THE SENEATE! ...I mean Palpatene. ''' Scythe: It's easy to assume Galen Marek is unstoppable. And he certainly seems that way, stopping Tie Fighters in the air and even pulling a 54 Million Ton Star Destroyer out of orbit, but his stamina can run dry quickly against opponents who can pressure him, and he's really not that good at fighting defensively. '''Soul: Plus he can be impulsive at times. Still, after capturing Darth Vader for the trilogy of games that never got finished, Starkiller is a badass in my book. Too bad he isn't cannon anymore. DEATH BATTLE! Scythe: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE-''' Scythe & '''Soul: ''REMATCH!!'' Battle Location: Rebel Alliance Capital Ship, Orbiting Above Mobius '' Starkiller: So...what is it? Up on the bridge on a Rebel Alliance Capital Ship, Galen Marek, better known by his alias Starkiller, watches as commander, pilot, and girlfriend Juno Eclipse shows him a glowing green gemstone. With him are his mentor, Rahm Kota, and droid assistant Proxy. Juno: It's called a Chaos Emerald. We found it floating in space, and detecting 6 other energy signatures just like it on the planet's surface. Their power could rival even your connection to the Force. Kota: This could finally give us an edge over the Empire. Starkiller: It doesn't sound so special to me. Cue Forces of Chaos - Brandon Yates Stand in: Dangerous Gaze - Brandon Yates & ToxicxEternity: https://youtu.be/RcLnPg-Gtas Shrugging the claims of power off, Starkiller walked out of the bridge and down to the hanger. Entering it, he prepared to head into his ship, the Rouge Shadow, when a pulse of energy suddenly threw him back. A bright light flashed before Starkiller as he activated one of his Lightsabers, and Shadow the Hedgehog dropped down, Red Chaos Emerald in hand as he turns to the Force Wielder. Shadow: Surrender the Chaos Emerald, now. It's a force bey- Suddenly, a Force Push flies out and sends Shadow backwards a bit, though he manges to keep his feet on the ground. Starkiller: No. You'll hand that Emerald over to me. Shadow rushes forwards and throws a kick, then fire from his rocket shows clashing as Starkiller raises his Lightsaber to stop it before pushing Shadow backwards. The Ultimate Lifeform speeds in and circles around Starkiller before kicking him straight in the back. Starkiller dashes in as Shadow lands and swings his Lightsaber, slashing the Black Hedgehog a few times before charging his blade with Lightning and launching him away with a Sith Saber Smash. Starkiller: Let's end this quickly. You will give the Emerald to me. Raising his hand, Starkiller began inducing a Force Mind Trick on Shadow, the Hedgehog dropping to his knees and clutching his head as Starkiller's voice rung "give me the Emerald" over and over. Suddenly he release a pulse of energy and zipped forwards, socking Galen Marek in the jaw before kicking him back. Shadow: You can't control my mind! Starkiller reached back and drew his second Lightsaber, Shadow swiftly dodging the strikes before throwing a few Chaos Spears, which Starkiller where able to reflect back at him before throwing his two Lightsabers and guiding them with the Force, Shadow turning and speeding down the hanger, zipping and diving between Star Fighters as they got blasted and cut to pieces before turning around and running straight for Galen... Who began lifting the destroyed X-Wing and Y-Wing Star Fighters, charging them with Lightning before sending them all flying at Shadow. The Black Blur simply jumped and dodged back the assault his way before inducing Chaos Control, getting behind Starkiller and roundhiuse kicking the back of the Force User's head, sending him flying back. Reaching back, Starkiller hurled a few X-Wings at Shadow, who fired off a few Chaos Lances to stop them. Which just left him open for Starkiller to dash in and begin wailing on him with his two Lightsabers. Shadow slid back and winced slightly, looking at a fresh burn on his chest. These laser swords where beginning to piss him off. And as Starkiller fired a torrent of Force Lightning, Shadow snapped his fingers as he spoke. Shadow: Chaos Control. And before Starkiller knew it, he had been sent flying back with a kick, and one of his Lightsabers was now in Shadow's hand. Shadow: With The Chaos Emeralds power, I control Time and Space. You can't break free. Starkiller: I won't need too. Shadow sped in and hopped into the air, getting into a brief Saber clash before Starkiller pushed Shadow back, hurried in close, and preformed a disarming strike to take his Lightsaber back. Placing both blades back on his belt, Starkiller lifted Shadow into the air and began choking and shocking him with Force Choke and Lightning respectively before tossing him out through the ray shield and into space, where he could suffocate and die. Being hurled out into space, Shadow gasped for air and grabbed at his throat, barely managing to start floating back thanks to his hover skates. But he'd never make it in time. He'd die out here, in the col airless vacuum of space. He... ...could feel it. The last Chaos Emerald. It was close enough for him to summon all his might and call on Chaos Control. Shadow raised his hand as the Red Chaos Emerald, and the other five he hand began circling around him, and as he hand glowed Shadow pulled the Green Chaos Emerald to him. And with all Seven Emeralds in hand, Super Shadow was born. Super Shadow: BEHOLD THE ULTIMATE POWER! Diving back into the Rebel ship, Super Shadow slammed into Starkiller and began charging him through walls, the Force Wrecking Ball channeling his rage to Activate Force Fury. Super Shadow stopped and threw Starkiller down into the cargo room, the Rageful Jedi suddenly barraging him with Force Lightning and Sith Seekers. Super Shadow release a pulse of aura to throw the attacks before before taking duel Sith Saber Smash to the face, the Golden Hedgehog responding by slamming Starkiller into the ground and landing a few super speed hits. Galen tried to grab Shadow with Force Grip, but Super Shadow just powered through it and hit him with a Second Roundhouse kick. Starkiller winced as he slid back, he was already almost out of Force Fury. He couldn't keep fighting like this. He had to end this. And so, he began charging all his Force Energy together and into himself, lightning literally encapsulating his very being. Super Shadow watched this and laughed before preparing a few Chaos Lances. The two reached their max charge and threw their attacks out, Starkiller combining the Force Repulse and Lighting to create a serious explosion while Shadow fired the Chaos Lances, creating a huge explosion that rocked the cruser and knocked the crew onto the feet. And when the explosion subsided, Starkiller dropped to his knees as his Force Rage subsided, exhausted, one of his arms even going limp. But at least he had done it. He saved Kota, Juno, and every- Cue Sonic Forces - The Fake: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncnJLsgpYFg Super Shadow: Not bad. That almost hurt. But Super Shadow lived. And he began glowing a dangerous bright red, floating into the air as the entire Rebel Cruser began shaking before a bright red blast of energy began swallowing it. Super Shadow: '''CHAOS BLAST!!' Galen tried to stand, but he was too tired. He couldn't stop Super Shadow. All he could do was embrace death and smirk as the Chaos Blast consumed him, and everyone he knew. If only he could live to see the Empire's thoughts on this. As the blast subsided and Rebel Cruser gone, Super Shadow floated in there for a moment. That man with the buzz cut had been quite the opponent. Shadow could tell from the way he fought he had experienced pain and loss much like he had. Perhaps, in another life... They could have been friends. Conclusion Cue Sonic Forces - Enemy Territory: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iykJu7scX7I Soul: It would seem second verse, same as the first. But damn, that was a Death Battle! Scythe: This was a close fight. Surprisingly, these two had done pretty similar things, giving them comparable skill levels. Both of them has massive arsenals of abilities that canceled each other out surprisingly well, although Shadow's bouts with Silver show he his prepared to fight against people with Telekinetic powers, and it's unlikely the Mind Trick would do Starkiller well, as Shadow has resisted Mental Attacks from both Black Doom and Infinite. Soul: And technically, Starkiller has had way more training and just as much experience as Shadow, so they're pretty even in that department as well. ' Scythe: But let's get into physical stats and numbers. Pulling a Star Destroyer out of orbit shows Starkiller and pull and support weights up to 54 Million tons, but that's nothing compared to Super Shadow lifting the 915 Million ton Black Comet. Specifically, this means Shadow is almost 17 times stronger. '''Soul: Starkiller could survive reentry from the inside of a Rebel Flagship but just holding it together with The Force, but Shadow did the same thing...except there was no ship. He just fell and lived. ' Scythe: More importantly, it shows Shadow can survive temperatures just as hot as a Lightsaber, meaning it's unliekly Starkiller could actually cut Shadow with one. '''Soul: And with Shadow's Faster than Light speed, a speed Starkiller has never had to combat, Shadow made not one, not two, but ALL of Starkiller's lightsaber styles useless. He couldn't use Juyo because Shadow could easily speed and teleport away from all his strikes, and Soresu and Shien where useless because Shadow was so damn fast that standing still made him a sitting duck. It also doesn't help that The Force Fury burns on a shorter time limit than Super Shadow, and actually leaves mire tired after using it, while Super Shadow rejuvenates Shadow once the form subsides. Scythe: But this match isn't actually that one-sided. In fact, Shadow really only had such a huge advantage because of his Super Form. Without it, it's possible, no, likely that Starkller could have taken this. Soul: Ya, but Death Battle looks at the bigger picture more times than not, and Super Shadow is unfortunately part of that bigger picture. Scythe: This fight was certainly a close call, and Starkiller certainly had the training, skill, and arsenal to match Shadow. But in the end, the Ultimate Force User just lacked the strength, speed, and power to put down The Ultimate Lifeform. Soul: This match was a Blast, until Shadow Forced it to end. Scythe: The winner is Shadow the Hedgehog. ' ' Original Track The original track for this fight "Forces of Chaos", if made, would be a fast-paced rock track that intensifies further as the battle goes on, ending in a short remix of All Hail Shadow. Ideally, it would be composed by Brandon Yates. The Track Logo plays on the main power source for both combatants, The Force and Chaos Energy, as well as their habit to cause chaos and commotion no matter what side their on. The image logo features Starkiller's Force Lighting penetrating a Chaos Emerald, something Shadow is often seen with. |-| Scythe Watch (Original)= Description star wars vs sonic the hedgehog. witch overpowered, rage filled, no shit taking, anti-hero with the title of ultimate will reign supreme in the arena. will it the force wrecking ball or the black blur? Interlude http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ Deadpool: the ultimate's. they're really cocky, powerful, and no shit taking anti-heroes. so we're making two fight scythe: shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form soul: and Starkiller, the ultimate force user. I'm soul Deadpool: I'm Deadpool scythe: and I'm scythe, and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor, and skill to find out who would win a death battle. Shadow the Hedgehog http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qdthz7fUUHs Deadpool: fifty somthin years ago mate, Professor Gerald Robotnik created shadow the hedgehog aboard the space colony ARK. to be the ultimate life form. however shadow was also ment to be the key to finding a cure for Gerald's granddaughter and shadow's best friend, Maria Robotnink. '' '''soul: then the government killed everyone on the ark except shadow and Gerald. that's right, they shot a kid. damn.' background and info * name: shadow the hedgehog * age: he doesn't * Height: 3' 3"|100cm * Weight: 77.2lbs|35kg * Bio-Engineered Ultimate Lifeform * Possesses Black Arms DNA * Nearly Indestructible * Martial Arts Skills scythe: after this shadow was put in suspended animation for 50 freaken years, and when he woke up he vowed revenge. he gathered the seven chaos emeralds and brought the to the ark. and then something called the biolizerd showed up and almost destroyed the planet, but shadow stopped it with Sonic's help Deadpool: WHY!? soul: because he remembered he promised Maria he'd protect earth. ''' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ih82rqXBUF8 scythe: shadow draws his power from the chaos force, a never ending pool of power. shadow can safely tap into bits of its power, like with his chaos spear ability, where he charges up a yellow energy attack, than shoots it at his foes. '''soul: he can teleport and slow down time with chaos control, the shadow heal allows shadow to heal himself. he also has incredible strength, can run near the speed of light, and survived a fall from the moon Deadpool: damn scythe: Well, it wasn't exactly the moon, but Shadow survived a fall of about 200,000 miles. By the time he hit the ground, he was falling at a rate of over 6,000,000 feet per second. Deadpool: HOT DAMN!!! scythe: also, Shadow wears two inhibitor rings, which restrict his access to the chaos force to maintain control. Should he remove them, his power increases immensely, but is somewhat uncontrollable and quickly tires him out. powers * physically enhanced * chaos control * chaos spear * chaos arrow * chaos lance * chaos blast * shadow heal soul: then there's the chaos blast, a huge explosion which annihilates everything around him in seconds. Deadpool: the chaos blast is easily shadow's most powerful ability, destroying everything in it's path. scythe: shadow also gains power from the chaos emeralds. and should he collect all seven, he can turn into super shadow. super form * unlimited power * huge strength boost * flight * far faster than light * turns gold * invincible * only lasts a few minutes, with a few exceptions https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyiKl1Cr1z4 scythe: super shadow is nearly unstoppable. he's millions of times faster than light, completely invincible, one thousand times stronger, and has unlimited access to the chaos force. along with this he gains flight. soul: but super shadow isn't perfect, while possessing godly power, the form only lasts a few minuets. he's also kinda cocky, and never get's serious until absolutely necessary, witch has put him in some life threatening situations. ' weaknesses * cocky * super form only lasts a few minuets * doesn't get serious till he needs to feats * defeated sonic a few times * battled silver to a standstill * defeated the biolizard * teleported the space colony ark * survived a fall from orbit * defeated black doom * defeated mephilis the dark * held his own against solaris scythe: shadow has defeated some powerful opponents. he's defeated the biolizerd, mephilis the dark, black doom, and even sonic. you know, the main character of the fucking franchise. ''Deadpool: he's not someone you wanna mess with '''soul: agreed mephilis: you must realize now you cannot hope to defeat me with you limited power shadow: so you say mephelis: it's futile, the world will betray you. why fight at all? why risk you life for those who will persecute you later. shadow: if the world choses to become my enemy, i will fight like i always have. '' ''shadow is show removing his inhibitor rings, and gaining a massive power boost. Starkiller https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JJMS-cAYEg scythe: the galaxy was in peril, the sith where i control. the empire held it's iron grip over everything. soul: get to the fucking point Deadpool: darth vader killed a jedi and took his son. soul: oh...damn scythe: well...okay ya that's about right. anyways for years this boy, who's name was Galen Marek, was trained in the ways of the sith. and he was given the code name: Starkiller. background and info * name: Galen Marek * age: unknown, we think about 17 or 18 * height: 1.85 meters (6' 1") * weight: IDK * has two lightsabers * alias: force wrecking ball, ultimate force user * possibly a close of himself Deadpool: being trained by vader has it's perks. he can use TWO lightsabers, witch was probably inspired from me. also he's the force or whatever it's called. '' scythe: the force allows Galen to use push people away with force push, zap them with electricity using force lightning, crush everything with force crush, lift things into the air. '''soul: the force repulse is basically a poor mans chaos blast, also he can control the weak minded with the jedi mind trick. ' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AYZhcTke_g weapons and powers * two lightsabers * force push * force throw * force lightning * force dash * force crush * jedi mind trick * force sense * force repulse * telekinesis * force furry scythe: Starkiller is a quick footed warrior, his force sense enhances all his senses. he can also throw his lightsabers. Deadpool: and remember fokes: lightsabers cut though just about anything. scythe: the there is starkiller's trump card: the force furry soul: the force furry briefly gives starkiller's force powers a HUGE power up to the point where he can turn a few stormtrooper's into ashes. ''' scythe: Starkiller has taken down multiple jedi, including jedi council member shaak ti. '''soul: he's killed rancor's, the rancor eating gorog, and even darth vader, TWICE!! Deadpool: he's also defeated the emperor, and used the force to pull a star destroyer down from orbit. feats * defeated a few rancor * killed the gorog * defeated general ramn kota * killed shaak ti * defeated marris brood * defeated darth vader twice * defeated the emperor * pulled a star destroyer out of orbit weaknesses * cocky * force furry has a really short duration * force furry utterly destroys his physical condition soul: he's not without flaws though. he's really cocky, his force furry doesn't last to long. and to top it all off he get's really fucking tired after using it. but that doesn't make him less awesome right? scythe: defiantly Darth vader: I have taught you well, but you have much to learn. '' ''Starkiller: I have nothing left to learn from you. DEATH BATTLE! scythe: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all soul: it's time fore a death battle (secret impearial base) (hanger) Shadow sped though a secret impearial base, sticking to the shadow's as he looked around. Shadow ducked behind some crates as two stormtrooper's passed. Stormtrooper: did you hear what lord vader did you that ninja guy? Stormtrooper 2: ya, feel kinda bad for him. Shadow looked at the dead body of a cyborg, lying on the floor with a Kitana next to it. Shadow sighed, seeing that as a waste of human life before speeding off. He needed to find something before he was caught. Starkiller saw Shadow and threw a lightsaber at Shadow. Shadow rolled under it and turned around, growling at Starkiller who caught his saber. Starkiller: your coming with me. Shadow: and if i don't? Starkiller: you die. FIGHT!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2tdSiQAF20 Shadow rushed forward and tried to punch Starkiller, who force pushed shadow back. Shadow jumped off the wall and started shooting chaos spears, witch Starkiller reflected. Starkiller force pushed Shadow though a wall and walked though the hole. Shadow got up, and was force pushed though another wall. Shadow sighed as he glowed red. Shadow: chao- Starkiller just force pushed him though another wall. Shadow: ALRIGHT WILL YOU STOP THAT!!! In a fit of rage Shadow rushed forward and punched Starkiller before blasting him with chaos spears. Starkiller got up and threw his lightsabers at Shadow, who rolled under them and kicked Starkiller. Shadow ran up and spin-dashed Starkiller before jumping into the vents and spin-dashing away. Starkiller dashed after him, only for shadow to burst out of the vent and kick him. Starkiller hit the floor and dropped his lightsabers. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LwUVXBMAqU Shadow rushed forward and punched Starkiller in the face, only to be zapped with force lightning. Shadow kneeled over in pain only to blast Starkiller with a chaos lance, creating a big explosion. Starkiller powered up and used the force repulse to throw Shadow and some stormtrooper's back. Starkiller turned around and contued zapping shadow with force lightning. Growling, Shadow rose up and used his chaos blast. Shadow: Chaos...BLAST! Starkiller flew though a few walls, hitting the floor of the hanger as he grabbed his sabers and activated them. Shadow walked thought the hole and removed his inhibitor rings, laughing as they hit the floor. Shadow: I'm the worlds ultimate life for, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! Shadow suddenly revealed he had found another lightsaber somewhere, and activated it. Shadow lunged at Starkiller and swung the green blade of his lightsaber at Starkiller, clashing with his red blades. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kTBbTSjZpI Shadow swung his saber to counter a attack from Starkiller, the sith growled in anger as he force pushed Shadow away. Shadow landed on his feet and swung his saber again, countering another incoming saber attack from Starkiller. Starkiller: DIE RODENT! Shadow was pushed back by a force push, Starkiller then using the force to crush the lightsaber in Shadow's hand. Shadow smirked, and Starkiller realized how he may have fucked up. Next thing he knew he has getting punched in the face and slammed to the ground with a bloody nose. Shadow laughed again and placed a foot on Starkiller's back. Shadow: Hmf. i was expecting more from someone called Starkiller. Shadow was suddenly hit with a force repulse, and launched back a bit. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAumBkRESuY Starkiller stood up, sounded by a blue aura. The force furry. Starkiller picked Shadow up and slammed him into the floor, then the walls, then the ceiling. Shadow growled and glowed golden, using the chaos emeralds to transform into super shadow. Shadow rushed at Starkiller and froze time using chaos control and punched Starkiller, launching him thousands of miles into the air. Shadow chuckled and teleported above Starkiller and launched him back to the ground. Starkiller looked up, with his force furry had ended and he was exhausted. Shadow rushed down and slammed Starkiller into the ground again before muttering two words. Shadow: chaos blast. And with that the entire building was engulfed in a bright red light. When the blast ended Shadow had reverted back to his base form. He walked over and put his inhibitor rings on, looking around the crumbling base. Shadow: mission completed, returning to base. K.O.!!! Shadow is shown teleporting back to a G.U.N. base. Darth Vader is shown cloning another Starkiller. post fight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKGXYWbzHjs soul: NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A DEATH BATTLE!! scythe: shadow and Starkiller where a well made match. shadow couldn't get in close, but Starkiller had trouble getting close. Starkiller's force powers where troublesome, but shadow has delt with similar people before. Deadpool: starkiller's force furry was able to overwhelm base shadow, but it's shorter time limit and strain on the body causes the form to pale in compassion to super shadow. soul: Starkiller also had no counter to shadow's chaos powers, and he has almost no hand to hand combat training. advantages and disadvantages shadow * +stronger * +faster * +more durable * +better stamina * +super shadow >force furry * +chaos energy > the force * +unpredictability * +has delt with similar foes * +better hand to hand * -force furry over powered his base form * -weaker sword skills Starkiller * + better sword skills * + force furry > basé shadow * -physically weaker * -super shadow >force furry * -never delt with someone like shadow * -weaker hand to hand soul: looks like galen will stay-''' Deadpool: -in the SHADOWS! scythe: the winner is shadow the hedgehog. next time '''soul: next time on death battle! "with this body, I can do anything" "sense when where you the one in control?" Chara vs Goku Black Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Sonic the Hedgehog VS Star Wars-themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music